


My Korean Vacation

by Secret_Gardner87



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angel Kang Daesung (Big Bang), F/M, Good Friend Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Jina Kim, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, Mentioned Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Original Character(s), Rachel Kim, Top Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Gardner87/pseuds/Secret_Gardner87
Summary: Y/N was just planning on having a simple two week holiday November 2019 in South Korea. Ever since college she has wanted to go. Finally with the means she makes her dream a reality. However, a simple holiday is not what she ended up with. It was a complicated, wonderful, whirlwind of a time thanks to one man...Kwon Ji Yong/G-Dragon.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Original Female Character(s), Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. I've Just Seen A Face

**Author's Note:**

> Please like, comment and share. I'd Really appreciate it. :)

After one of the longest flights I have ever been on I finally landed in Seoul, South Korea. For the next two weeks this will be my home away from home. This vacation has been on my wish list for such a long time; since my senior year of college. Now as a 32-year-old with a particularly decent job it was high time that I treat myself. I only have a few "tours" in Seoul planned and I am hoping to spend a night in Busan with a day trip here and there but most of my stay will be here. My goal is to explore the city on my own and not just go to the tourist traps. Making a mental note as I walked through the airport to text or call my friend Jina Kim, a girl I had met a few years ago when we were both traveling who lives here in Seoul, to meet up while I am in town.

If someone were to look at me as I wait at baggage claim, you would not realize it was such an early hour here. I had so much pent up energy from being on a plane for so long and that it was midafternoon back home. I knew in the back of my mind I would crash hard but that was future me's problem. Now me's goal is to get my bag and make it to my hotel. The city lights sparkled as my taxi drove on the seemingly empty roads. The morning commuter traffic has not hit yet. You could see the bright colors of the sun peeking through the skyscrapers beaming over the mountains. I smiled at seeing the sunrise for the second time in one day. Not being a morning person, it was rare I even saw one let alone two.

Check in was so quick and easy. My hotel was on the north side of the Han River in the Mapo-gu region. Only a 20-minute train ride to the palace in one direction and N. Seoul Tower in the other. When I was researching places to stay, I found it to be the best location for a home base to get around Seoul and see all the sites. 

As I settled in, I finally looked at myself in the mirror, boy was I a mess. My (h/l/c) hair pulled back into an un-cute messy bun. My (e/c) eyes looked so exhausted under my long lashes from the 18 hours of travel. My foundation wore off hours ago but fortunately my (s/c) skin was clear so no embarrassing blemishes. However, looking at that reflection it made me appreciate how polite and respectful Koreans were. There were no judgmental stares from anyone I had encountered.

It was already 7:30 am and I had two options; I could lose another day, November 13th was an imaginary day for me for I left on the 12th and at this very moment it was the 14th, and go to sleep or I could fight through and try to get on a normal sleep schedule for local time. I chose the latter. I cleaned myself up and went downstairs and walked the 3 minutes to the Dunkin Donuts across the street. I got a large vanilla hot latte and a blueberry muffin. I took my food and walked over to Dohwaso Children's Park sat on a bench absorbing my surroundings. Even on this chill November morning I was so happy to be there. One might think it strange to go from one fall place to another, but I needed to get away from it all. Work was going well but I had not taken a vacation in over a year and it was time for a break. My latte was hitting the spot for waking me up and easing the grogginess I was previously feeling.

I sat in the park for a good 45 minutes trying to figure out what I should do first. Seoul is so big with so much to see and do. I decided to go back to the hotel room take a hot shower freshen up then just start walking. I will end up where I am supposed to wherever that might be. Some might think this plan is not ideal for a person who does not know where anything is, but I like to explore as a local. Besides, I knew the name of my hotel and have an exceptionally good sense of direction to the point where I have to only travel a route once and I will have it memorized. By 11:00 I was standing at the entrance of my hotel. Took a deep breath in of that crisp autumn air commanded my feet to decide the direction I was going and took off.

I walked towards the river looking in shop windows, weaving up and down the side streets with no true destination. The cool November air felt good on my face. I walked through one of Seoul's many parks. Even though the bright colors of the trees represent an ending of a season they always make me happy. As I was taking pictures, I noticed a few people around me doing the same thing. There were some taking pictures of the trees, of their significant others, the city scape. There were also those just passing through as if they were on a mission. Coming from a major city myself I am hyper aware of who are the tourists and who are the locals just out on their lunch breaks from the office. As I was finding the perfect shot, I could not help but feel a sensation that someone was watching me. I did not feel in danger because of it but I quickly moved along for as a (race) woman I stood out among the Korean nationals.

As soon as I started walking again, I completely forgot about my strange feeling of being watched. I stopped to get a quick bite to eat at some small restaurant that had a few people in it for a late lunch. Did not realize how hungry I was until I sat down at the table. The food was delicious and so filling. The meal definitely hit the spot to give me my second wind. I started out again on my first day odyssey continuing to weave around trying to take it all in. I stop at an art gallery for I could see through the window a beautiful painting of a fleur de lis. You could easily miss the fleur de lis for it was not in its "traditional" bold form but subtly woven into the bright red paint. I was moving around the gallery admiring the rest of the artwork when from next to me I heard in accented English, "It is you."

Turning to look I notice a man not more than 5 feet away from me. The man's face was partially covered with a face mask and a hat on his head, but his deep brown eyes were staring back at me. Something about him looked slightly familiar like I have seen him before, but nothing was coming instantly to memory. "I'm sorry I think you have me confused with someone else." I said as I did a slight bow of respect and turned to go back to what I was doing. "No, you are the girl from the park earlier this afternoon. I couldn't help but notice you for your smile was beaming as you were taking pictures." Now a little concerned I replied, "I knew it, I was being watched. Are you following me?” As he answered he reverted to being shy and awkward, "Oh no, I'm not following you. Please do not be frightened I just cannot believe I saw you twice in one day. I was taken aback by how pretty you are in the park and knew that if I let the moment pass without saying something to you, I'd regret it." A little embarrassed I put a stray strand of my (h/c) hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry for accusing you of something malicious. Thank you, 고맙습니다 gomabseubnida, for your kind compliment." He said with what I assume was a smile for I could not see the lower half of his face, "No worries, the misunderstanding was all my fault. I realize now that if I was in your place why alarms would be sounding in your head. What is your name?" "My name is (y/n)." He repeated it back with the Korean pronunciation "A pretty name for a pretty girl." I gave a small smile at the second compliment. However, when he did not immediately tell me his name I inquisitively asked, "and you are?" He laughed as he answered, "I keep having to apologize to you don't I. I'm sorry my name is Ji Yong, Kwon Ji Yong."

My eyes got wide, he looked familiar for a reason. He was G-Dragon, one of, if not the largest K-Pop idol in the world. Now he was standing in front of me telling me that he thinks I am pretty. I quickly regained my composure and said, “Nice to meet you Ji Yong. I thought you looked familiar. Not to make this awkward, but I think it is best to just get this out of the way. I happen to know who you are as an artist and am a fan.” He lowered the face mask and smiled his famous gummy smile, flirtatiously saying “Well, your oppa would like to become a fan of you.” I started to giggle and replied teasingly, “I’m not sure whether to thank you for thinking you are my oppa or be offended at that cheesy line.” He looked at me confused so I explained still smiling, “I happen to be 11 months older than you which I know since your birthday is public knowledge and come on admit it that pick up line was I don’t know terrible.” Ji Yong chuckled, “I would not have even guessed you were older than 27 let alone a noona. I will concede that line was pretty bad. However, in my defense I do not usually have to use them for I am well me.” “None of this noona business. (Y/N) is fine and preferred. Thanks, I have always looked younger than my actual age. I happen to have great genes, ha-ha. As much as it has been amazing meeting you and chatting, I am going to get going for I can no longer fight the jet lag and need to get some sleep. I have been awake for almost 21 hours.” I could see Ji Yong try to quickly come up with something to keep the conversation going but then I guess he thought better of it for he knows what is like to travel. He said, “Let me at least drive you back to your hotel. It is faster than taking the subway or walking.” “I do not want to impose; I’m fine taking the train.” “I insist. Where are you staying?” “The Premier Seoul Garden Hotel.” Ji Yong turned to his security team who I only just noticed even though they had been watching us the whole time. He spoke to them in Korean, so I am not sure what he said I just assumed it was they are taking me back to my hotel. Turning back to me he outstretches his hand for me to take to follow. “The SUV is parked out back come I will lead the way.” Without second thought I took hold of his hand and he led me through the gallery to the employees’ entrance where a black SUV was pulled up to the door for us to get in. On the ride back to the hotel he asked the generic questions such as, where am I from, how long will I be in Seoul, what do I do for a living. Before either of us realized it, we reached the hotel entrance. “It was so nice meeting you Ji Yong. Thank you again for the ride. Please let your team know I appreciate them putting up with me, ha-ha.” I put my hand on the handle to open the door, but he put his hand over my other which causes me to stop and turn back to him. He said in a soft voice, “I would really like to see you again. If you let me, I would love to take you out to dinner or something.” I squeezed his hand smiling as I responded, “that would be wonderful. I would love to go out with you. Even though I thought you were a stalker, ha-ha.” He had a big smile on his face and said as we exchanged numbers, “I will call you tomorrow.” I leaned over gave him a quick kiss on the cheek said “Goodnight” and got out of the car. It was not until I got back upstairs to my room that I processed what just happened. I am going on a date with Kwon Ji Yong. I fell onto the king size bed in my happiness and drifted off to dreamland looking forward to tomorrow. 


	2. Moonlight Serenade

I wake up around 7:45 in the morning. After about 12 hours of sleep I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. As I lay in bed, I am still trying to convince myself that yesterday actually happened and it was not just a dream. I truly met Kwon Ji Yong, leader of Big Bang, and he has asked me, (y/n) out on a date. How did this happen to me? A tourist, in a foreign country, here for less than one day and I end up catching the eye of the most famous man in all of Korea. I have good self-esteem about myself and not to be conceded I know I am beautiful but never in my wildest dreams did I think that I was pretty enough to attract such a handsome man such as him. Perhaps he was just being nice and making up for freaking me out. Either way it can be nothing more than a nice night out for I am on vacation, at the end of this I must go home. Neither of us can become attached to whatever this is.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts so I can focus on my agenda for today. Ji Yong said he would call me today about going out, but I was not sure if that meant go out this afternoon, tonight, tomorrow, never. So, I wanted to stay in a bit of close proximity to my hotel so if I needed to get back quickly I could. I really wanted to go to Bukchon Village and Gyeongbokgung Palace at some point so today seemed like a good one. It is only a 20-minute train ride so that will give me plenty of time to stay around that area and get back in time. Realizing that I was getting hungry I got myself ready for the day to go down to the hotel restaurant to get some breakfast. Made a mental note to stop at a store to pick up some quick on the go breakfast food. No need to waste money in the hotel restaurant and at Dunkin every morning when there are better things to spend it on.

As soon as I finished breakfast I headed out. Hopped on the subway at Mapo and took the 20-minute ride to Gyeongbokgung Station and walked to the Palace. The grounds were so beautiful. By the time I got to the gates I was able to see the changing of the guard which just started five minutes ago at 10:00. The outfits were stunning to see. It amazed me that this was everyday wear up until 130 years ago. It was a more colorful version of the changing of the guard ceremony at Buckingham Palace in England. When they finished, we were able to enter through the gates and I began to explore. I had been in many palaces and castles before when I was in Europe during college, but this was nothing like those even though it was built around the same time as some. The architecture was something I had never seen before and I am not ashamed to say it took my breath away.

I spent the next 3 hours walking around trying to take it all in. The pictures I was taking were not doing it justice. I was so absorbed in it all I almost did not hear my phone ringing. On the caller id was the name I just saved yesterday, Kwon Ji Yong. I pick up and say in a sweet voice, “Hi Ji Yong.” “Hello (Y/N), how are you?” “I am good and yourself?” “Cannot complain, I filmed some promo this morning and now I am on the phone with a beautiful woman.” I could not help but get a huge smile on my face when he said that. Thank goodness he was not in front of me or I would have been embarrassed. He continues, “So what have you been up to?” “I decided to come up to Gyeongbokgung Palace and am currently about to walk to Bukchon Traditional Village. Getting my history fix in.” “That sounds like a very educational day,” He said with a little laugh. “I was going to save this factoid for when I saw you in person, but I happen to be a history nerd. Things like this sir make me incredibly happy.” I replied with my own laugh. “Speaking of seeing each other in person. I was thinking I will pick you up at your hotel at 8:00 for dinner. There is a restaurant in Gangnam I want to take you too. Do you like Japanese?” “Yes, I do. Can I ask is it super fancy or nice casual? I need to know what I should wear. I only packed so much for my vacation and do not have an overabundance of outfits to choose from.” He responded quite seriously, “I do not want to think about that you are only here for a brief time, however it is nice casual.” Then he light-heartedly said, “I will let you go and enjoy the rest of your day. See you later.” “Bye, I will see you soon.”

I hung up the phone in disbelief. It was actually happening I had a date with Kwon Ji Yong, G-Dragon, tonight. I would not say I was nervous just shocked. This was not how I imagined my vacation going. I put my headphones in and turned my music on shuffle starting with the new Black Veil Brides song “Saints of the Blood”. As I walked my wide array of music played from One Ok Rock, My Chemical Romance, Post Malone, to BTS and Blackpink; a Big Bang song came on, but I skipped it. Something in me refused to listen to it for it did not seem right when I was seeing Ji Yong in a few short hours. In a quick 10 minutes I arrived at the village. I stopped to get some food first before wandering around; found a cozy mom and son run noodle shop, Cityfood Noodles Myung-Ga. The pork bulgogi was amazing! Now that I was all full, I set off up the hill to admire the Hanoks. I took some great photos for my Instagram, a nice couple offered to take my picture, so I have some of myself as well. Two hours flew by and before I knew it it was quarter to 5. Time to get back to get ready for my date.

As soon as I got back to the hotel I get into the shower and let the hot water cascade over my body. Washing away the city with every passing minute. I put on the complimentary bathrobe as I got ready. Dried and styled my hair in soft curls. I kept my make up more natural but gave my lips a pop of color. I went to the closet and pulled out one of the few dresses I brought with me. A black dress which I paired it with my tan suede jacket and brown booties. I looked myself over in the full-length mirror; I was ready or at least as ready as I could be. I looked at my phone it was 7:50; he will be here in 10 minutes. Do I wait in the lobby? Up here? I chose to go down to the lobby as to not make him wait long. I step out of the elevator and as if it were planned a white Lamborghini pulled up in front of the hotel entrance. I intuitively knew who it was and made my way outside. The door opened from the inside and there he was returning to a sitting position in the drivers’ seat. I smiled as I got in and said, “hi stranger.” He admiringly looks at me and says as he puts the car in drive and takes off, “You look beautiful. How are you?” “I am great now. So, where are we going?” “A restaurant called The Timber House. It is a vinyl record jazz bar and restaurant with a DJ, but it is very intimate.” As he said the last part, he took a hold of my hand and we just sat like that in silence as he drove along the streets of Seoul.

The Timber House happened to be inside a five-star hotel in Gangnam, so Ji Yong pulled into the underground parking garage. He got out first then came around and opened my door to help me out of the car. “Thank you. Lead the way,” I said as I retook hold of his hand. The elevator ride up to the lobby was quick but enough time for him to put on a facemask to try to keep our identities unknown, well his. The host sits us at an enclosed table for two in the back corner of the restaurant. I sat facing the room and Ji Yong across from me since no one could see him he took off his mask. “I am sorry for having to put this thing on,” he says waving the mask in his hand as he puts it in his jacket pocket. “I just do not want attract unwanted attention for you. I am used to it, but it is unfair to you.” I reach over and take his hand and said, “Please do not worry about me. I may not be a public figure or used to people monitoring my every move, but I agreed to come out with you. I knew what could happen if I did.” He squeezed my hand and smiled.

At that moment, the waiter came over to us to take our drink order. I turn and smile at him and say in English forgetting where I was, “I am sorry we have not even opened our menus yet. Please give us a second.” I immediately get a shocked look on my face and cover my mouth about to apologize when the waiter chuckles and says, “it is ok miss we are a polylingual establishment. I speak and understand English.” “Oh good, I did not want to have to use my friend as a translator.” I say giving Ji Yong a teasing smirk. “Let me see, I will have one of your signature cocktails a Gold Shuhwa please.” “And for you sir?” the waiter asked Ji Yong who answered in English to the waiter as well, “a glass of Macallan Rare Cask on the rocks, thank you.” “I will be right back with those for you and to take your food order.” I peruse the menu after he walked away and Ji Yong said aloud, “Everything looks good, what are you thinking?” “The gyoza sounds delicious but so does the tempura. Oh, they have sushi. I cannot decide I could have it all.” “Then we will get it all.” Waiter returned with our drinks, “here you are. Now can I get you two something to eat?” Ji Yong answered, “yes, we would like an order of the gyoza, tempura and sushi rolls –the deluxe sushi for starters.” “Very well sir I will put that right in for you.”

Now that the waiter was gone. I take a sip of my drink, “This is delicious try it.” I say as I hand over my drink to Ji Yong to try. He takes a sip and nods his head in agreement that it was good. He asked if I wanted a sip of his. I took his glass and had a small sip. Returning his glass to him I said, “That is so smooth. Excellent choice. So, what was this promo you filmed this morning?” “It was for the launch of my collaboration with Nike Air Force 1 – Paranoise. I designed each shoe differently, specifically the 88 pairs for friends and family.” “That is amazing! All this just returning from military duty too. You do not waste any time. What was that like?” “What was what like?” “Your enlistment.” “If it is ok with you, I would rather not talk about it. I am sorry. Tell me about your day.” “No, I am sorry I did not mean to upset you. My day was very enjoyable. Like I said on the phone I am a history nerd so being in the middle of it got me very giddy. I felt like I was a member of Queen Seondeok’s court even though the palace was built 750 years after her reign.” I said with a little chuckle. Ji Yong’s eyes lit up, “You know of Queen Seondeok?” “Yes, well only because I watched the drama about her once. I do not remember how I found it, but I am glad I did. I love historical dramas, so I was hooked after episode one.” “This is unbelievable I adore that drama. I remember watching it when it originally aired. My bandmates would make fun of me for being so emotionally invested. My not so secret secret thanks to my members telling the world but I enjoy historical dramas too.” “Aw, that was not nice of them. It was emotionally taxing at times, so it is easy to have it consume you. Favorite character?” “Misil, you?” “Though I enjoyed watching Bidam, I think Seondeok herself. I had a love hate thing with Misil but towards the end I needed her to be killed for she was just being an evil bitch and I could not take it anymore.” Ji Yong smirked as he said, “So you enjoyed watching Bidam huh?” I chuckle in response giving it right back to him, “Yup, and probably for the same reasons you enjoyed watching Misil.” At that moment, the waiter returned with our food. He set it down on the table. We asked for more drinks switching to beer we both got a MoonBear Baekdoosan which is an IPA. He quickly brought those to us and asked if we needed anything else. When we said no, he turned and left us alone.

We ate, drank, talked, and laughed for hours. Being with Ji Yong was like being with an old friend even though we just met. The waiter came over to inform us that it was last call and if we needed anything else. Ji Yong answered, “No thank you please bring the check.” The waiter nodded and walked away returning a moment later. Ji Yong just gave him his credit card without even looking at the bill. “Do you not want to make sure they did not charge us something they should not have?” I asked. “It is ok. I do not think they would and even if they did, I’m fine with it.” “I do not think that is a great habit to have but it is your money.” Ji Yong just shrugged and signed the slip that was just handed to him. He then asks, “Ready?” I answer with a tipsy smile, “yup.”

We walked in silence back to the car. Standing outside the passenger side door Ji Yong was so close to me as he went to open the door. Something just came over me I softly said, “Ji Yong;” he looks over to me “there is something that I have been wanting to do for most of the night.” I reach my body up and kiss him. He grabs a hold of my waist and spins me around still with our lips locked and pushes me against the side of the car. In between our enthusiastic kissing we stop for air. He says “Y/N, I have wanted to kiss you since I saw you yesterday, but I did not want to pressure you into anything.” Catching my breath, I respond while giving small kisses between each word., “Well clearly I am not pressured.” He smiled and said, “clearly not.” “Well as much as I like kissing you in the middle of this parking garage we should get going.” My arms wrapped around his neck and give him one more kiss. We release and he opens the door for me, and I get in. The drive was fast and long at the same time. I wanted nothing more than to have his lips on mine again. He asked if I wanted to listen to music and handed me his unlocked phone open to Spotify. Since it was late, I did not want to listen to anything with lyrics, so I searched for Glenn Miller and turned on Moonlight Serenade. It just felt like a fitting piece of music to turn on. Sitting holding hands as he drove taking in the magic of the music.

When he pulled up to the hotel, he put the car into park, and we turned our bodies to face each other. He puts his hand on the side of my face and pulls me in for another kiss. When he pulls away, he asks, “What are your plans for tomorrow?” “Well it technically is tomorrow but I do not have any plans. I was going to take each day at a time to decide what to do.” “Since you do not have set plans, I want to show you something incredibly special to me. If you want to see it.” “I know we just met but what is special to you is special to me. I would love to see it.” “Fantastic, I will pick you up here around 1 this afternoon.” I lean in and give him another kiss. “I cannot wait. Until tomorrow Ji Yong.”


	3. Catch Me I’m Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience...it is a long one :)
> 
> As always please like and comment

Last night felt like a dream. I would not have been surprised if I awoke in my own bed back home that is how surreal all of this is. I not only had a phenomenal date with Kwon Ji Yong, we kissed. I am glad he did not think that I was too forward. Not wanting to go downstairs to the restaurant this morning nor to run to 7-11 up the street; I ordered room service for breakfast. It has been a jam packed two days and it feels good to just lay in bed. As I ate my poached eggs on toast, I was watching some drama on tv. It was a little hard to follow along for there were no English subtitles, yet it was just on for background noise. I sent a text to my friend Jina Kim, a girl I had met a few years ago when we were both traveling, we kept in touch and with everything that has happened the last few days I forgot to text her to create plans while I was in Korea. After a brief conversation we decided we would meet for dinner with her other friend Rachel sometime during the week. Eventually I turned off the tv and just spent time on my phone. Ended up in a time warp and soon it was already 11:30 I still needed to shower and get ready for Ji.

It was so hard to decide what to wear for I had no idea what we would be doing. I chose a fitted green sweater with a pair of jeans and short brown heeled booties. As I was finishing my makeup and looking myself over my phone rang. “Hi handsome, I am almost ready. I will meet you downstairs.” “No need to rush on my account. I am already in the lobby what is your room number? I will come up to you so you can finish.” I instinctively knew that it was going to do no good to try to convince him otherwise, so I just agreed. “I am on the 14th floor room 1421.” “I will see you in a few minutes beautiful.” In no time at all there was a knock at the door. “Be right there,” saying as I walked from the ensuite. Opening the door there he stood turning towards me as he was looking around the hall as he waited. Stepping aside to let him in he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss hello. “How are you today beautiful?” Smiling at the compliment I responded with “good, had a very relaxing do-nothing morning. How was your morning?” “It was all right, now that I am with you again my day is getting much more enjoyable. Your hotel room is nice.” Gathering my things together to leave I replied, “Yeah, I like it. I chose it for it would be very convenient for me to get places from here. Though I have only experienced the transit system once since I got here.” With a smile I added, “There has been this very nice fellow who has been driving me places.” Ji chuckles and says as he walks towards me, “is this fellow stylish?” “Oh, very stylish.” “Is he handsome?” “One of the handsomest of men I have ever seen.” Now standing directly in front of me he asks, “is he a gentleman?” Inches from each other I say just above a whisper “Absolutely.” Ji Yong lowers his head to meet mine as he was grabbing my waist to pull me closer and kisses me. Still holding each other we break the kiss and I say, “So Mr. Kwon where is this place you want to show me? Am I dressed ok?” “Well Ms. L/N it is nowhere fancy, but it is special to me. Since there is no dress code you are dressed perfectly for it.” “I am ready whenever you are.”

When we got into the elevator Ji Yong hit “G” for the garage. He kept rotating his thumb over my hand as we went down the 15 floors. “Y/N, you know what I just realized?” “What?” “Your room number adds up to 8.” Pointing to his tattoo he adds, “it is my favorite number.” “I had not realized that it equaled 8; it seems serendipitous then that we met.” I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. As Ji Yong weaved through traffic, I was trying to figure out exactly which districts we were driving through however, the streets of Seoul got to confusing so I gave up.

After a bit of time we pulled up to a large non-descript building. We get out of the car and Ji Yong leads me down a long hall. Standing in front of a double door he turns to me and says, “this place is my sanctuary; only a few people have ever physically been here.” He opens one of the doors and steps aside. Walking in my eyes were immediately transfixed to the wall of color where numerous of his paintings were hanging on or leaned against. Scanning the room, I noticed on the floor his current workspace for Nike; a tarp with painted assortment of objects and a few feet away in the middle of the room was a “field” of daisies. Standing there in amazement I could sense Ji Yong’s anticipation of my thoughts, I turn and said “This is unbelievable. I am at a loss for words at how amazing this all is.” Pointing around the space I asked, “You created all of this?” He just nods in response for he was in the middle of lighting a cigarette. Once lit he asked, “you don’t mind if I smoke do you?” I smile and respond; “I wouldn’t have kissed you if I minded.” Continuing to look around the large room I add, “It is a bad habit though, but I am not one of those you must quit girls.” Picking up one of the basketballs up I begin to dribble around. Lifting my arms above my head I shoot the ball towards the basket it swishing as it went in. “Nothing but net!” I exclaimed as I spun around smiling.

Dribbling the ball in place I teasingly ask Ji “Think you can beat me. Up for a little one on one?” Attempting to steal the ball he responded, “You’re on.” I pivot away before he could get it and shot again watching it bounce off the backboard and go in. Ji Yong got the rebound and we began a proper game. Ji said, “first person to 5 wins.” What started as a playful game got very intense for, we are both extremely competitive. The score was 4-4 I had the ball and Ji was blocking me with every attempt I made to get closer to the basket. I pivot to the right to try to get around him and I almost made it, but he grabbed my waist and spun me away in the opposite direction. Taken by surprise at the obvious foul I had lost my footing which made him lose his. Laughing as we fell to the floor I breathlessly say, “Hey!” “I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself I just had this urge to put my arms around you again. I can’t help that it also prevents you from shooting.” He replied with a smirk. Adding as he got closer, “you’d be lying if you said you didn’t prefer this more.” Rolling my eyes and answering with a sigh, “Cheater but you’re right I do like being in your arms more. For the record though I won.”

After getting up Ji showed me what he was currently working on. “You are so talented. I wish I had any artistic ability. I love and appreciate art, but I cannot create it.” “Art is not hard to create it is an outward expression of your inner being. It does not matter what it looks like to other people most art is for the artist themselves. Here,” he said as he was handing me a paint brush and turning me to a blank canvas, “try.” Staring at the nothingness in front of me I focus all my mental energy into what I was I going to do then suddenly something just came over me. With ease I painted as if I had done so all my life. After I finished, I stepped away from the canvas to look at what I had created. In front of me on top of a multi-blue background were two flowers: one sunflower and one daisy; each with a petal missing. Yet, a petal from each flower filled in the missing space in the opposite flower. “Wow,” was the sound that came from behind me. Turning around to face Ji Yong, who I almost forgot was there I ask, “What do you think?” “It is beautiful. Did you lie before saying you never painted?” “No, I promise I didn’t lie; I’ve never painted before today. Something just sparked inside of me and I needed to get this out.” Stepping back to admire my work some more I chuckle and say, “Bob Ross would be so proud of me.” Ji Yong quizzically asks, “who?” “He is a famous television painter from America who calmly teaches audiences how to paint beautiful scenic landscapes.” Ji was still looking at me confused; I smile and said, “never mind, it’s too hard to explain I’ll just have to show you later.” He nods in understanding then asks if I wanted to go back to his apartment to order in dinner. Answering sure we leave our creations behind and head out for Ji’s place. Deciding in the car to order pizza, he calls in the delivery with instructions to leave with the security guard in the lobby.

Entering his penthouse apartment, we are immediately greeted by his adorable cat. Bending down to pet him I ask, “and who is this handsome fellow?” “This is Iye. He is a bit of a, what is the phrase in English, attention hog.” “Well I will give him all the attention he wants.” I said in a playfully higher tone. Iye rolled onto his back and I began rubbing his belly. Hearing Ji Yong chuckle as he walked into the other room; after a minute I walked in the direction he had gone with a small something right beside me. Found Ji in the kitchen leaning up against the counter looking at his phone. Moving towards Ji Yong Iye was rubbing against my calves trying to get my attention again. Looking down at the cat I tell him “go, we are done for now. I will pet you later.” “Told you so,” was the smug remark from a smirking Ji Yong. Continuing he said, “though he is hanging around you more than others; he usually spends a minute with the guest than comes straight back to me.” Giving a small laugh I say, “well I must have some effect on the men in this house. I’m starting to get hungry wonder when the food will get here.” As if on cue his intercom buzzed. The security guard was calling to let him know the food was here and someone was on their way to bring it up.

After dinner we moved into the living room with another bottle of wine; sitting on the couch next to each other I turn completely facing him crossing my legs as I say, “lets play a game!” Turning to face me he replies, “ok what sort of game?” “Umm…. How about never have I ever. For each one we have done we will drink for 15 seconds. Five statements a piece and the loser must do a punishment., I’ll go first. Never have I ever sang in front of millions of people.” While giving me a glare “You little,” is all he said before lifting the glass to his lips With a smirk and in a fake innocent voice I said, “I thought I would start with an easy one.” He goes ok my turn, “Never have I ever kissed someone without knowing them.” To his surprise I lifted my glass to my lips and began to drink. “It was university… sometimes drinking leads you places. We kept playing with the questions getting crazier as we went along. There were many laughs and shocks for both of us while getting drunker. The more I drink the flirtier and more forward I become; so soon I was straddling his lap. With a large sip I finished my wine and whispered one final, “never have I ever had sex with the most famous man in Korea.” Dropping our empty glasses on the floor we begin aggressively kissing each fighting for dominance. He put one hand behind my head the other on my lower back pulling me closer moaning into my mouth. His hands moving in circles trying to feel every inch of my body as he took off my clothes. My hands were first in his hair hurriedly moving down to remove his shirt and pants. Encompassing his whole being inside of me we moved in unison as if we were one. Finishing together we laid on the couch breathless. Giving me a small romantic kiss on my forehead Ji held me close in the crux of his arm while turning on the tv. Cuddling under the blanket I had my head resting on his fit chest. Falling asleep to his rhythmic breathing.

The next morning, I woke up first from the sunlight creeping through the window blinds. In the middle of the night Ji Yong and I moved into the bedroom; he gave me an oversized shirt to wear Silently sitting up to climb out of bed as not to disturb him. Looking over my shoulder to stare at Ji sleeping peacefully for a second before getting up. Went to use bathroom, while in there I found a collection of packaged toothbrushes; figured he would not mind me using one. Walking into the kitchen I was silently cursing myself, ‘you are such an idiot y/n. How could you begin falling for a man you officially just met four days ago? Worse than that, a man you are going to have to leave in a short ten days.’ Sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor was Iye just staring at me like he knew what my thoughts were. “Stop looking at me like that. I do care about him that’s why I am upset I don’t want to hurt him. God, I am going crazy I’m spilling my guts to a cat.” Struggling with my own inner battle I took it upon myself to cook breakfast for us. Cooking always helped me lower my stress. For someone who does not cook he had a lot of ingredients to choose from. Zoning out and just getting to it I had put together a full American breakfast with pancakes instead of toast. Aloud I said, “Oh what have I done? Look at all this food this is way too much for us.” “Says who?” the gruff sleepy voice from behind me said. Turning around I saw Ji standing rubbing his eyes awake. He comes over and gives me a kiss saying, “it looks delicious. Thank you.”

While Ji took a quick shower, I put on my jeans and one of his many sweatshirts then cleaned up the kitchen. Even though he had told me not to for he was going to since I had cooked such a wonderful meal. By the time he was out the kitchen was spotless. “Jagiya 자기야, I told you I would clean.” Smiling at the term of endearment I replied, “It was no trouble, I made the mess anyway.” “That’s why I was going to clean.” 

Relaxing in the living room together for some time I casually said, “I should be getting back to my hotel.” “Why?” “I want to shower and freshen up. All of my stuff is there.” “We can bring your things here” “Wh-what?” “Stay here with me. Let my home be your home. I want you to stay with me as long as you can.” Speechless for what seemed like an eternity I finally replied, “If that is what you think is best. I do not to burden you.” “It is and you will never be a burden to me. I will take you back to your hotel to pack up. Before you even ask about the hotel bill, I will take care of it you will want for nothing as long as you are with me.” I kiss him on the cheek and say “thank you, words cannot express how I feel. I sometimes still feel that this is a dream and you’re not really real. It still amazes me how my vacation is nothing like I had planned.” Kissing my forehead as if to assure me that he is in fact real.

Getting to the hotel was quick I went upstairs to pack up my belongings while Ji Yong spoke to the manager about early check out. By the time I got back downstairs everything was all set and we put my luggage in the trunk. Deciding not to go back to his house right away he drove around giving me a small tour of the city. Kept in mind the places I wanted to go back and visit properly later this week. We stopped at Bonguensa Temple to walk around and enjoy the nice fall day. It was beautiful and so serene you completely forgot you were in the middle of a major city. After a few hours we returned to his apartment which for the next ten days will be my home. I made dinner, nothing fancy just a quick beef bulgogi, it was nice having a home cooked meal for a change. Ji Yong kicked me out of the kitchen when I attempted to clean. I could not help but chuckle at this multimillionaire fighting me over who was going to do the dishes. Giving up I went into the living room and laid on the couch. Iye laid down on my chest and fell asleep. Ji came in a short time later about to move my new companion off me. I said, “Don’t you dare! My cat and I are comfortable you can sit that end of the couch.” Tilting my head up for a quick kiss he obliged smiling and laid down on the opposite end. Finally climbing into bed together later that night I could not help but smile. Laying next to me was the most amazing man I have ever met and all he wants is me. This is becoming my greatest vacation ever. 


	4. A Kiss to Build a Dream On

This was the first Monday morning in quite a long time that I did not dread waking up. As I open my eyes, I see Ji Yong smiling looking at me. “Did you know that you are exquisite, I could watch you sleep forever.” As he spoke, I scooch to get closer and he wraps his arms around me. Even though I tried to smile and say we have forever I could not hide my sadness. “Let’s not talk about forever; we should just bask in the present. This moment, is perfect.” His gentle kisses awaken not only my whole body with desire but my spirits. His left-hand strokes through my hair caressing down my skin with feather like touches while his right pulls me closer to his body. I could feel his manhood grow as it burst out of his boxers. We spent the next hour happily enjoying the present together.

After lying in bliss for a good portion of the morning Ji asked what I wanted to do today. “Well, there are so many places I want to see but I don’t want to drag you around if you do not want to go to them. Though it is kind of fun to play tourist in your home city.” “Jagiya let me be your tour guide. We will go wherever you like today.” “You’re sure you won’t mind if it is something super touristy?” “I will not mind.” “Ok, so I was thinking for today we could stroll along Cheonggyechen Stream and maybe go to Namsan Tower.” “Then that is what we will do. I will take care of everything” He immediately reached for his phone and sent a series of text messages. “We are all set. Dinner reservations’ at 7:00 at N. Grill which is at the very top of the tower. It has the best views of the city. Also, we have a car service to take us places. The car will be here at 1:00. The day is as you wish.” He said as he kisses my forehead. With a peck on the lips I said, “come on lets’ get ready then it will be 1:00 before we know it.” 

By 12:50 we were all ready to start our day. I was wearing a forest green cross-knit sweater with dark wash jeans paired with black vans. On the floor next to me were the tall black heeled boots I was planning to change into later for dinner. As I was putting on my black trench coat Ji Yong was walking out of ‘our’ bedroom, the thought of it being our room made me smirk, he had on dark wash jeans with a black turtleneck and short leather boots. He was pulling on a black peacoat with red trim as he walked down the hall. He said while handing me a black face mask, “here this is for you. I know you do not need to hide but I am trying to think of ways to make sure we will not be conspicuous. I don’t want to cause a scene for you.” “Thank you, it is appreciated; I was going to ask for a mask because I didn’t want to cause a scene for you.” He gave a quick smile. While placing a black baseball cap on his head security rang letting him know the car was downstairs, he asked, “Ready?” “All set!” We spoke, I in English while Ji translated, pleasantries to the driver on the way to Cheonggyechen; he is one Ji Yong uses often. The trip took just over a half hour with traffic; the driver dropped us off at the Cheonggyechen Museum then he tells Ji Yong to call him when we are ready to go to Namsan Tower and that I can leave my boots and big bag in the car; they will be safe. In my limited Korean, I said to the driver, “감사합니다. 나중에 보자! gamsahabnida. najung-e boja! Thank you. See you later!” He gives a quick wave and drives away. Ji Yong was chuckling beside me and said as he took my hand, “why do I speak English when you can speak Korean so well.” Giving him a playful shove, I replied, “Hey! Don’t make fun of my Korean. At least I am trying; my skill is knowing only a few phrases and words in many languages not all of just one.” “That is an impressive skill. Did you want to go into the museum?” With a smirk I answered in French, “Je sais, I know.” Returning to English I answered his question, “Yes please. I adore museums” He leads the way up the escalator entering the museum.

Exploring the museum did not take that long. It was quite interesting for a small museum. We were discussing how much the area has changed in the last 70 years as we were walking outside. I had previously looked up how long the walk from end to end would be, 3.4 miles, I asked if he is ok with walking that far. Ji Yong joked that he is a trained soldier, and this is a walk in the ‘park’. I could not help but laugh at the corny joke. Leisurely walking along the stream admiring the structures and artwork around us. Ji Yong was pointing out different things for me to look at and where to take the best photos. I just stood back watching him as he took pictures; he had such an amazing eye for detail. About halfway he stopped and showed me where Big Bang filmed one of their first music videos, Haru Haru. “Back in those days it seemed YG wanted me to run all over Seoul. Though that is one of my favorite songs we’ve ever done” Leaning in close to him I smiled and whispered, “It is one of my favorites too.” Getting to Cheongye Plaza at the end I had Ji Yong take my picture in front of the Unicorn Horn. I continue taking more pictures while Ji Yong called the car to meet us. As I was returning to where Ji was standing Jina texted me asking if I was free tomorrow to meet up. I happily replied yes and that I could not wait to see her. 

Arriving at the cable car station we had the driver pull into a parking space, so we did not cause a scene while getting out of the car. For a Monday in November at 5:00 it was quite crowded. I look over at Ji Yong and asked if he was sure he wanted to go; there were a lot of people around that could bother him. He assured me that he wanted to go and that everything was going to be fine. Both of us covered walked into the terminal over to the kiosk and purchased round-trip tickets. Heading up to the platform to wait for the next tram; the passengers in the car were disembarking so it would be a minute before we could get on. Whilst standing there several other people were lining up to get on as well. Quietly walking on holding hands we go to the back of the car and lean up against the window. As we were pulling into the top station Ji leans over and whispers in my ear with a smirk in his voice, “I know I said I didn’t want to cause a scene but do you want to see them freak out?” Ji Yong asks as he led me over to the doors. Standing in front of the doors Ji takes a hold of my hand and says get ready to run. ”Absolutely. What are you going to do?” Counting to time it perfectly, as the doors were about to open, he sings “Nanananana nanananana ~ wow Fantastic Baby.” I just had enough time to look over my shoulder and see everyone look startled and surprised before I felt Ji Yong starting to run out of the cable car. Running while holding hands is like a three-legged race add that to my heels, I am lucky I kept up with him. We made it out of the station and up the stairs to the Namsan Beacon Mounds where we finally stopped to catch our breath. Pulling down my mask chuckling as I say, “You know you’re crazy right? Though it was fun to see everyone look like deer in the headlights even if it was only for a second. “Life is meant to be fun. Now all of those people will never really know if I was actually there or someone was playing an audio clip to get a rise out of them.” He said as we slowly started walking to regulate our breathing. Walking through the path of love locks, I said, “This is like that bridge in Paris. Did you know that the city has stopped people from putting any more on the bridge? The weight was causing structural damage; they feared it would fall into the Siene.” Putting his arm around me he gives me a side hug and said, “well aren’t you full of obscure facts.” Smiling I reply, “I am amazing at a trivia night.” Pointing to Palgakjung Pavilion I asked, “Can we sit here for a bit my feet are sore from the impromptu sprint.”

Sitting on a bench with our backs to the main path so we could keep our masks off for a little while. Resting my head of Ji Yong’s shoulder, I said “Look at that sunset. Isn’t it beautiful?” “Not as beautiful as you.” Giving him a small smack, I tell him to shut up with a shy laugh. He kisses the top of my head and we sat in silence until the sun disappeared below the mountain range. With the last glow in the sky he took a quick selfie of us then stood up reaching out his hand for me to take. “Come on jagiya, time to go explore before dinner.” Making our way across the plaza we go to the stairs on the eastern side of the square. At the top of the stairs a statue of the character Yoohoo. I couldn’t help but say in a cutesy high voice, “Aw isn’t he cute.” Looking down the stairs I saw the rest of his “friends” Going down and all the way to the back there was a statue of a panda, LinLin, sitting and smiling. I make Ji Yong take my picture with me fake kissing its cheek. “Jealous? I now have Seungri too.” “Oh no you don’t. I don’t share my things; Seungri is mine.” Jokingly looking defeated I said, “Fine I guess that’s ok.” Perking up, “I have you and while I love Seungri I got the better deal.” Pulling me into his arms he presses his forehead to mine. I assumed he was about to say, no I have but instead he says, “you’re right you did.” Just shaking my head as I stepped back.

Entering the tower, we went over to the reception desk and I told the person we had reservations to n.Grill for 7. They checked us in and directed where to go. We still had about 45 minutes until then, so we decided to go to the observatory first. We chose not to have our pictures taken before we got onto the elevator. We circled the floor looking for my city or at least the closest one too it. Once we found it Ji took my photo of me pointing at the etching. I had turned and was admiring the view of the city lights of Seoul shimmering against the dark sky. He walks over to me and as we look out the window I said, “Home seems like a lifetime away. It feels like I’ve been here and known you forever.” After a moment of contemplative silence, I said, “Oh look at me getting to sentimental; let’s go to the gift shop quick. I want to check out the souvenirs before dinner.” 

The maître d at n.Grill sat us at a table with a high backed love seat with a small table facing the window. Ji Yong and I take off our masks; he also takes off his hat. While perusing the menu the waiter brought over an amuse bouche of assorted cheeses and rolls. I was planning to have fish, so I ordered a glass of Sauvignon Blanc; Ji asked for the finest red wine they had. When he returned, we ordered our meals; I, the lobster thermidor with fettuccine, and Ji Yong, Korean sirloin cooked medium rare with asparagus. Raising his glass, he turns to me and says, “a toast to you; for brightening these last few days and here’s to many more adventures.” Clinking glasses we each take a sip and I replied, “thank you. To many more adventures and continuous brighter days. Speaking of adventures, tomorrow I am planning on meeting a friend of mine and spending the day with her.” “You have a friend in Seoul besides me?” Giving a fake scoff I said, “Yes I have another friend in Seoul. She and I met while we were both traveling. Jina is one of the reasons I chose to come to Seoul on vacation. Thought it would be nice to have a friend around. I certainly did not expect this to happen,” pointing between the two of us, “but I am ever so grateful that it did.” “While I took joy in being the only one you knew here, I am glad you are able to hang out with your friend. I am thankful for you too. What are you planning to do tomorrow” Our dinner was served as I was telling him, “It is not 100% decided upon. She is going to call me in the morning to finalize plans.” He nodded and even gave some suggestions as we ate our meals.

Arriving home Iye raced to the door right over to me and I instantly picked him up giving him a big squeeze. Ji just laughed as I put him down. I walked over to Ji and put my arms around his neck. “Do you want to know something?” “What?” he asks as he pulls me closer. “I am glad I chose to fight through my jet-lag on my first day here. If I had taken a nap, I would never have met you. It is amazing how one small decision can affect your whole life.” “Well y/n I am glad you chose not to nap either. I wouldn’t know what I was missing but I know I’d be missing you.” In silence we slow danced to the music in our hearts. It was as if we had an internal orchestra playing our song. He lowers his head and kisses me. This was not just a kiss; this was a kiss dreams were built on. A kiss that melted your whole body. This was a kiss of two people in love.


	5. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Sometime in the middle of the night while asleep on my back my breathing got heavier. Fluttering my eyes open I see sitting on my chest staring at me was Iye. I smiled at my little friend who was currently kneading me like I was a loaf of Italian bread. I scratch his neck as he nuzzles closer into mine. Iye and I finally found comfortable sleeping positions where I could breathe with him on me. By the time I woke up at 8:30 Iye and Ji Yong were out of bed. After finishing in the bathroom, I began to wander around the apartment looking for my boys. Ji Yong was sitting on the couch looking at something on his phone with his back to me. Silently I walk up to the couch, lean forward to put my arms around him hugging him from behind and kiss his cheek. “Good morning handsome. You’re up early.” “Ah good morning jagiya. I’ve only been up for about 20 minutes. You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to disturb you.” “Aren’t you sweet. Have you eaten yet? I can whip us up a quick breakfast.” “No need I ordered breakfast pastries to be delivered. They should be here momentarily.” On cue the buzzer rang, and it was security with the delivery. As we ate my phone rang in the other room; it was Jina. “Hi Jina!” “I’m good and yourself?” “I’m up for anything today” “Ok, I will meet you at Hongik University Station at 12. Which exit?” “Alright I’ll see you then. Bye!”

Returning to the living room I resume eating my croissant. “So, did you and Jina decide what you are doing today?” Ji Yong asked. “Yes, we are going shopping in Hongdae to begin with then we will see where the day takes us before we meet up with Rachel. What are you going to do today?” “I am planning on going to the art studio. Would you like me to take you to Hongdae?” “No thank you, it’s out of your way and it’s just as easy for me to take the train since I’m meeting her inside the station. It is nice that I only have to change trains once; makes for stress free travel.” After relaxing on the couch together for a bit more than an hour I begin get up. “Time for me to get going I need to leave by 11:15 to get to her on time.” As I am putting my make up on after my shower, I received a text alert.

Jina 10:30 AM _ Would you mind if I filmed our day?

Y/N 10:31 AM _ No not at all! That sounds fun!

Jina 10:31 AM _ Great! Can’t wait to see you.

Y/N 10:32 AM _ 😊

Dressed in my black ripped jeans, a white t-shirt and black vans carrying my grey peacoat I head into the living room where Ji Yong was still on the couch. “I’m heading out. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I’ll text you. Have a good day handsome.” I lean over and give him a kiss goodbye. “Bye, jagiya. Enjoy your day with your friend. Be safe and have fun. Let me know if you would like me to pick you up later.” I laugh and say. “Okay dad.” Giving him one more kiss I leave and walk to the train station, Seoul Forest. Even though I had to wait a few minutes for the train at the connecting station, Wangsimni, I still got to Hongik at 12:05. Waiting by the ticket machine I spot Jina walking. Calling out her name to get her attention; she picked up her pace and gave me a quick hug when she got to me. “Y/n! It is so amazing that you are here. It has been so long.” “It really has been. I’m just so happy I get to see you. Come on let’s go up to street level.” Exiting the station, we just chose a random street to walk down first. It was like we had just saw each other we picked up right where we left off. Catching up with how our lives have been since we last saw one another. I left out the most recent update. I do not need to broadcast that I am currently, though temporarily, living with the most famous man in Korea. Jina would periodically take out her camera and film us being silly as we went in and out of stores for her vlog. Like a scene from a 1990’s American teen movie we were giving a mini fashion show while trying on clothes. Jina was filming the reveals. It was decided that we did not want to drag around bags all day, so we did not buy a lot.

After a good four-hour shopping session, we walked to a café to get something to drink and small to eat. Sitting at a table in the corner Jina asked if we could film a proper video for her channel. I said absolutely and we then talked about what we should film. I suggested what about a compare video, my country to Korea. Loving the idea, we begin to think of topics to compare. After eating she took out her camera and said her intro “Hey everyone it’s your Korean girl Jina Kim.” Turning the camera to me I say, “and I’m your _nationality_ girl Y/n!” Jina explained who I was and that we were doing a compare video Korea vs _country._ We filmed for almost an hour and a half; she got a lot of good material. “That was a lot of fun. Not enough for me to make my own channel but fun. I don’t envy you though for having to edit all of that.”

Leaving the café Jina’s phone rang; it was Rachel Kim. Rachel was asking where we wanted to meet for dinner and drinks once she is out of work. She has had a long day at work and needed to unwind so this girls night was much needed. Rachel said she was in the mood for American cuisine. Jina and I told her that we will look for a place then call her to let her know. I had already pulled out my phone and opened trip advisor searching for places. “Jina do you have preference on which neighborhood we go to?” “No, did you find somewhere we could go?” “I think so. What about Sam Ryan’s Sports Bar & Grill in Itaewon?” Looking over the menu it was decided that we should go there. Jina texted the link to Rachel who said it looked good. She will meet us there at 6:30; she wanted to drop her car off at home, so she didn’t have to worry about driving. Still having a good hour before Jina and I were to meet up with Rachel we chose to head to Itaewon now to walk around there before heading to the restaurant. In Itaewon we found a semi empty street that had cool graffiti on the buildings, so we had a photoshoot for Instagram. 

At 6:30 we met Rachel outside of Sam Ryan’s. Jina properly introduced us and we instantly hit it off. Going inside we were able to get a table by the window. I ask, “So Rachel is it a hard liquor night or will beer be enough?” “Hard!” Then I say to the girls, “Order whatever you want tonight is my treat.” Jina asks, “are you sure?” “Absolutely!” They both smiled and said thank you in unison. I laughed and told them they really are the Kim sisters. The waitress came over I ordered a Midori Sour, Jina ordered a margarita and Rachel a Jameson and ginger ale. When she returned with our drinks, we ordered nachos to split for starters. Taking a sip, I turn to Rachel and say, “Alright girl let’s hear it; what is going on with work?” “There is not much to tell my heart isn’t in it anymore. They pulled the plug on the project my group was working on for the last two years. I’ve been moved to a different unit. I feel like I am just going through the daily motions of what I am expected to do not what I want to do.” “It sounds like you need to quit and find something new. Even if it is scary. There is an old adage that it is easier to look for a new job while you have one.” Jina pipes up, “That is what I have been telling her.” Rachel smiled and said, “I know you both are right I’ve been thinking about it for quite some time now. Maybe I’ll get the courage to do it eventually. Enough about me, Y/n are you enjoying your time here in Seoul?” I was about to answer when the waitress set down the nachos. I first said to Rachel hold that thought and I tell the waitress to bring another round of drinks, Rachel switches to beer while Jina and I stick with our original orders.

The waitress brought our new drinks and took our meal order. I order a hamburger; Rachel ordered a spicy buffalo chicken sandwich and Jina ordered a hamburger as well. Rachel re-asked if I was having a good time in Seoul. I respond, “I am loving Seoul. This trip has been absolutely amazing, and I haven’t even been here a full week yet. I feel like I’ve seen so much of Seoul but also not at the same time. If that makes any sense” “Jina said, “Oh that absolutely makes sense I get that feeling every time I travel.” Rachel added, “so do I. You want to cram everything in in a short window, but you still feel that there is more to see and do.” “YES! Now I don’t feel so crazy or at least not alone crazy. I see they have some games here wonder if we can play them.” When the waitress came over again, I asked her about the games. She informed us that we can indeed play they are available to all patrons. I said “Excellent! Which do you two prefer, beer pong or darts?” Jina said, “I have no preference, but don’t we need one more person to play either?” Rachel unconcerned assured her we would find someone to play with us or we can go somewhere else. I concurred with Rachel. While eating my phone buzzed

KJY ♥ 7:45PM _ Hows your day going jagiya? Having fun?

Y/N 7:45PM _ my day is going great. Spending time with the girls is so nice. We’re eating and having drinks right now. Getting tipsy 😎 Might play a few games at the bar we’re at or go somewhere else. Haven’t decided.

KJY ♥ 7:48PM _ I’m glad you’re having a good time. I’ll let you go back to enjoying yourself. Let me know if you’d like to be picked up later.

Y/N 7:50 _ 🥰 thanks I’ll let you know 😘

I must have been smiling while texting because Jina impishly asked “alright y/n, who were you texting to make you smile like that?” Feeling my cheeks get pink I bashfully say while trying to hide my face, “what are you talking about? I wasn’t smiling.” Rachel laughs and says, “oh yes you were and now you’re blushing. Come on you can tell us.” Having composed myself though still smiling I replied, “Fine, I was texting the guy I had met when I arrived in Seoul. He was just asking how my day was going.” The two of them squealed so loudly other patrons turned to look at us. Jina excitedly said, “tell us everything. Where did you meet? What is he like?” Taking a sip of my drink giving myself time to figure out how I should answer without giving away who I am talking about. “I don’t want to go into massive details, we met when I was exploring the city my first day here. He is one of the sweetest men I have ever met; he is also very handsome. Being with him is surreal.” Rachel smiles at me and said, “he sounds wonderful.” Jina agreed, “I’m a little jealous but happy you are having fun.” She said emphasizing the fun part. Rolling my eyes and laughing at her I say, “believe me we are having lot of fun. Thanks, though he is really special, and I am so lucky to have met him.” “Are you going to tell us his name. This is a city of 10 million people it’s not likely we know him.” Rachel asked. Smirking I shake my head, “sorry I’m keeping that to myself.”

Dropping the topic of my mystery man we just talked and laughed while finishing our dinner. I asked for the bill when the waitress returned. While waiting for her to cash us out I asked if they wanted to stay here to drink at the bar and play the games or go somewhere else. We chose to stay and play for a little bit longer. At the bar waiting for the bartender to come back around the bar to us I noticed they had a spin at your own risk wheel with different options on it such as sexy dance for a drink, buy a jager shot and buy 1 beer and chug 1 for free. I confidently state to Jina and Rachel that I will spin the wheel and get a good option. I was fine if it landed on any of them that is what makes it fun but there were better options. The bar was crowded for a Tuesday night, so we worked our way over to the wheel. I had already pointed to the bartender that I was moving over to spin. He met us over there only after creating a scene to have everyone watch as I spun. It went around 5 or 6 times finally stopping on 4 shots for ~~W~~ 10,000. I exclaimed “Yes! To the bartender I ordered 4 shots of fireball and three beers.”

After completing the transaction, a foreigner like myself came over with his Korean friend. He said, “Here let us help you with these.” I replied, “No, thank you we are going to just take the shots here at the bar. We have an extra since there is only three of us do you or friend want it?” He answered, “We’ll all have one.” To the bartender he asked for the one of the same shot. Turning back to me he says, “I’m Tom by the way and this is my friend Min-Jun.” “Nice to meet you Tom, Min-Jun. I’m Y/n and these are my friends Jina and Rachel.” The 5th shot arrived and Tom raised it stating, “ a toast to new friends.” All 5 of us shot them back and placed the glasses upside down on the bar. Chatting for a bit with them it was decided that they would play beer pong with us. Tom immediately stated he was on my team. Min-Jun graciously said he would sit out and function as referee so Jina and Rachel can be a team. I order another round of beers for the three of us, I refused to let Tom pay for them. I knew what he was trying to do, and it was not going to happen. Walking over to the table I whispered to Jina and Rachel that we will just play one game then leave to go somewhere else. They nodded their heads in agreement.

Min-Jun and Tom were setting up the table to play. For health and safety reasons the cups were filled with water instead of alcohol; you were to drink from your own glass. A little rusty at first but I finally got in a groove, so we beat them by 5 cups. I laughed and said, “sorry girls better luck next time.” Which prompted Tom to ask another round. Smiling, I said “thanks but we are going to head out. It was nice to meet you. Have a great rest of your night” Before we could even hear the rebuttal the three of us were down the stairs and out the door. Picking a direction at random we just started walking. We did not want to wait around trying to decide what to do outside just to have Tom and Min-Jun come down. The cool air felt good on my warm face I was happily buzzed. Jina who was really drunk was happily skipping and spinning as we walked. Rachel, who was also a little drunk, and I tried to stop her telling her she will get sick if she continues. Jina stopped and looked at a sign on a building and squealed, “Karaoke!” Heading inside without us so we had no choice but to follow.

Paying the fees, we were led to a private room with leather couches, giant screen, and sound system. I looked at my phone it was already 10:30 and I had a missed call from Ji Yong. Jina and Rachel were looking for a song to sing so I took the opportunity to call him back. He answered on the second ring. “Ah Jagiya how is it going?” Trying to keep composure as to not sound like a drunken fool I answer, “Good the girls and I just arrived at some Karaoke bar. We have the room for at least an hour.” I could not help but tease him so I ask, “Know any good songs I should sing.” Letting out a drunken giggle. Hearing him smile over the phone he replied, “I know a few. I am glad you are safe and having fun.” “Ji, do you think you could order a car to take us all home? I don’t want them to have to take the subway by themselves.” “I’ll pick you up myself just text me the address.” “Uh do you think that is a good idea. I did mention that I had met someone here in Seoul but not who.” “Jagiya, it will be ok. It’s dark they won’t even notice it is me. Even if they do, I doubt they will remember in the morning if they are as drunk as they seem over the phone.” “You’re the best you know that?” “I’m one of a kind.” Rolling my eyes, I say “goodbye, I’ll text you where exactly we are. See you soon.” “Bye beautiful”

I tell the girls I got us a ride home and quickly go out of the room to look for an employee to tell me the address of the establishment. I texted it to Ji Yong who responded that he’ll be outside by the time we are done. Back in the room Jina and Rachel were just about to start singing; I was not familiar with the song, so I sat it out and just filmed them. “You guys did great!” Flipping through the options I see it, the song we HAD to sing; Cindy Laupers Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. The three of us stood up got our mics and belted out this 1980s American classic…

_The phone rings in the middle night._

_My father yells, “What you gonna do with your life?”_

_Oh, daddy, dear, you know you’re still number one_

_But girls-they wanna have fun_

_Oh, girls just wanna have_

_That’s all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh, girls – they wanna have fun_

_Oh, girls just wanna have fun…_

Collapsing on the couch in fits of laughter when we were done. Jina exclaimed, “look we got an 85 out of a 100 for that! Let’s do another! Blackpink in your area!” The hour went by quick. I texted Ji Yong to see where he was. What I received was a picture of the sign above the door. I lead Jina and Rachel outside towards the SUV. They climbed into the back while I in the front. He spoke in English to the girls saying hello and asking what their addresses were. Jina lived the farthest away so we were going to drop her off first then circle back for Rachel. Jina apologized for living so far away. Ji Yong assured her that it was ok; he would not forgive himself if he allowed them to travel alone so late. I squeezed his hand; this man was incredible. The small talk eventually turned into silence as both Jina and Rachel started to fall asleep. I gently shake Jina awake when we got to her apartment. Almost climbing into the back seat, I give her a huge hug. “Thank you for a great day Jina. I am so happy I was able to see you.” “Me too y/n. I’ll let you know when our video posts.” “Awesome! Bye sweetie” Getting out of the car she said, “Bye, thank you again for the lift.” Ji Yong gave a small wave. He turned to me and asked, “what is this about a video?” “Jina and Rachel both are Youtubers so as a favor to my friend I filmed a video for her channel. Don’t you wish you could be as famous as me.” I said teasingly then started to giggle at my little joke. He laughed and said, “oh yeah.” He asked Rachel what it was like to be a youtuber. She explained it as we drove to her home.

We arrived home around 2 am. I was so tired at this point my head was nodding forward I had to work to try to keep it up. As sleepy as I was, I gave Ji Yong a hug so tight. “Thank you for being you and being the sweetest man in the whole world. You just drove over two hours just to make sure my friends got home safely.” Kissing me he said it was his pleasure and he’d do it again just because it made me so happy. Falling asleep I was muttering more thanks and subconsciously said aloud “I love you Ji Yong.” 


	6. Come What May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for long hiatus...had such a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. Please like and comment. it helps motivate me to keep going. :)

Awakening first around 11:00 I had a small recollection of the last thing I had said prior to passing out. I don’t know when it happened in the last six days, but I did the one thing I should not have done, I fell in love. Laying in silence next to the slumbering Ji Yong I contemplated if I should ask if he heard me or let it go and pretend I did not just confess my feelings. He turned over and was now facing me, his usually sharp features are soft and childlike. I try to quietly get out of bed when a strong arm held me in place. I slowly felt my body being pulled towards him. As I moved closer his arms held me tighter. Looking at him I knew I had to see if he heard me or not. “Ji Yong did I say anything last night as I was falling asleep?” With his eyes remaining closed he answered a quick, “Yup.” “What did I say?” “You kept repeating thank you as you dozed off.” I closed my eyes and quietly sighed with disappointed relief that he had not heard me say I love you. It is how I feel so it would not be the end of the world if he did, yet it’s fine that he didn’t. He said after a second of silence, “I love you too y/n.” He heard. I open my eyes and Ji was looking at me. “You did hear me.” He nodded in acknowledgment. “I don’t want you to feel that you have to say it just because I did.” “I’m not; I was trying to figure out how to tell you myself but didn’t want it to seem impulsive.” Smiling I added, “I promise that was not how I wanted to tell you how I feel but I’m glad it is out in the open.” I kiss him which he immediately deepened. Climbing onto his lap I pull off the shirt I had on and leaned down to kiss him again. Flipping us over he begins kissing my neck and moving down my body. Making love with him gets better every time.

Laying in loving bliss next to him I ask, “so what do you want to do today? We will do whatever you want.” “There is this art exhibit I was invited to go see. Opens to the public tomorrow but I’ve been invited for an early preview.” “Then what are we waiting for? Come on let’s get up; I’ll make us,” looking at the clock, “lunch.” Reaching for my discarded shirt I kiss him one more time as I get up. While making us food I heard the shower start so I turned my music up a bit louder and was just jamming away. Spinning around while dancing I see him standing there causing me to jump. “Oh my God! You scared me. I got engrossed in the music I didn’t even hear you come in. Lunch is ready though.” Taking his plate, he says as he kisses my cheek, “You’re adorable.” Shyly I replied, “aw shucks thanks.” I had left a tiny mess in the kitchen that I was planning to clean up when I was done getting ready, I took a very quick shower, put on light make up then threw on jeans a white long-sleeved shirt and grabbed my brown leather coat. Slipping into the brown booties and grabbing my purse I met Ji Yong in the living room. “Are we driving there ourselves or did you hire a car?” “I’m hiring a car; it is going to be easier. I’ll call them now.” Walking towards the kitchen to pick up what I left earlier I answered, “ok.” From behind me I hear, “I’ve already cleaned up so I’m not sure where you are going.” Laughing I raise my hands in surrender returning to him, “All right I give up. You always beat me to it so I’m no longer going to bother.” As he pulls me onto the couch to him he says, “About time jagiya. Picking up the kitchen is the least I can do if you are going to cook.” “Well I’ll clean up whenever you cook.” Kissing me he chuckles and said, “That will be never. I have no cooking skills so you, my love, will always be cooking.”

As we were making out on the couch waiting for the car to get here his phone rang. Between kisses I ask, “Aren’t you going to answer that?” He shakes his head no as he pulls mine closer, “Whoever it is, is not important”. Still lip locked I say, “Ji, we’re waiting for a call to you know leave.” “What’s five more minutes this is much more enjoyable. Your lips are just so delicious.” As his phone rings again, I reluctantly pull away and tell him to answer it while handing it to him. “As enjoyable as this is; this poor guy is waiting for us.” Getting up off the couch I said, “Come on let’s go. My lips are coming to the gallery with me.” Smiling at me he says, “all right I’m coming. I can’t let your lips go too far away I missed them yesterday.” He tells the driver we will be right down giving me a quick peck as we walk through the door.

Entering Pace Gallery, the two of us were greeted by the gallerist who led us to the exhibit. The artist, Adam Pendleton, was there waiting ready to guide us around. This modern contemporary art was filled with interpretations of history. The artist was explaining that he was inspired by the historical books and photographs in his own library. Leading him to look for more and musing those into his own writing and drawings. The use of African masks and sculptural figures he said alludes to the relationship between Modernism, Abstraction and Colonialism. I had moved on ahead of Ji Yong and Adam who were talking in depth about the pieces. Viewing the art in silence it allowed me to ponder the questions the artist was asking not only of himself but what he is asking of all of us. Another pre-showing invitee just arrived so Adam excused himself leaving Ji Yong and I to admire the artwork alone. Having viewed it just moments earlier I sat on the bench watching Ji Yong as he regarded each individual piece. Smiling lovingly watching him I take out my phone and took photos of him from behind as he analyzed the prints. Returning to us a short while later was the gallerist and Adam. They asked what we thought and we both gave it a rave review. Before we left we took a few pictures of just us, one of us with Adam and then I took a photo of the three of them together for Ji Yong to post on his public Instagram.

Returning to the car Ji said he had one more place he wanted to take me. 15 brief minutes later we were pulling up to a shopping district. Getting out of the car I see we are at the Nike store which had a huge display for his shoe line. Walking in I said, “Oh Ji Yong! This is so cool I’m so proud of you.” Squeezing my hand that he held he replied, “This has been my dream since I was a little boy to work with Nike.” Kissing his cheek, I smile at him, “if anyone can make his dreams come true it’s you.” His manager had met us there so they could take a few promotional photos. I stood back while they worked watching Ji Yong in amazement. Then the two of us walked around the store looking at the displays. Pointing out the window I said, “looks like people are starting to line up to get a pair. They are going to be waiting hours. Shows the power my dragon has.”

As we exited the store his phone rang. “안녕 다미 무슨 일이야? 엄마는 가족 저녁 식사 오늘 밤 가지고 싶어? 나는 좋은 친구와 저녁을 먹으러가는 중이다. 네, 엄마가 들립니다. Ok. Ok. 그녀가 단호하다면 내가 갈게. 잠시만 요, 친구가 괜찮은지 물어보고 싶어 with going. “Hi Dami, what's up? Mom wants to have family dinner tonight? I'm on my way to dinner with a good friend. Yes, I hear Mom. Ok. Ok. If she's determined, I'll go. Wait, I want to ask if my friend is okay with going.” Turning to me he relays Dami’s message and asked if I was ok with meeting his family. I nodded saying I was fine with it if he was. Returning to Dami on the phone, “내 친구와 나는 끝날 것입니다. 당신이 그녀를 충족하기 위해 나는 기대하고있다. 곧 만나요 안녕.” My friend and I will be over. I am looking forward for you to meet her. See you soon. Bye.”

Realizing what I had just actually agreed to while he was finishing talking to his sister I had a slight panic attack. Was I dressed ok? I need to bring something but what? How much English do they know? My Korean is not the best and I don’t want to make them uncomfortable. Snapping me out of my thoughts was Ji Yong asking, “Ready?” Taking a calming breath, I respond, “I think so. Can we please stop at a store? I want to bring your mom a gift. Are flowers ok?” “Yes, we can stop; however, you don’t need to bring anything as my guest.” “Uh yes I do. It is customary to bring a present when you meet someone for the first time at their home. Especially the parents of the guy your currently sleeping with. So, are flowers ok as a gift here? Back home it’s the safest option.” “Flowers are acceptable. If you’re nervous I can call them back and say we can no longer make it.” “No need for that. This is only normal jitters; parents usually love me. I was just psyching myself out over something trivial. I’ll get over it.”

We purchased a simple yet pretty bouquet for Mrs. Kwon. Ji Yong said she will love them. Walking to the door all of my knowledge of the Korean language escaped my mind. Hearing the key turn in the lock I took a deep breath releasing my fears and set out to have an enjoyable evening. Entering Ji introduced me to his family. Bowing while handing Mrs. Kwon the flowers we brought I said in Korean to her and Mr. Kwon, “안녕하세요 annyeonghaseyo, hello.” Then in English I add, “It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for having me in your lovely home.” Ji Yong started to translate but his mother stopped him and said in slightly halting English, “I understand her. Welcome dear I’m so glad you are able to join us.” Smiling at them I follow into the living room where Dami was sitting with her husband. They asked me where I was from, what I did back home, how long I was going to be in Seoul and other general introductory questions. This flowed into regular conversation and pretty soon we were all speaking as if we knew one another for many years. I was thinking to myself about how silly I was being nervous. They are lovely people which I should have immediately known by how amazing Ji Yong is.

As we made our way to the table I had whispered to Ji Yong asking if there was anything special I needed to be aware of or say. He said to remember that his dad needs to begin eating first as the head of the house and to say to his mom as the guest, 잘 먹겠습니다 jal meoggessseubnida, I will eat well. Gathered around the dining table, Mr. Kwon at the head with Ji Yong to his right and Dami’s husband on his left. I sat next to Ji with Mrs. Kwon to my right who was opposite Mr. Kwon; Dami sat beside her mom. Remembering what Ji had told me I said to Mrs. Kwon I will eat well with the best pronunciation I could muster. We ate what could have been describe nothing less than a feast. During dinner Mrs. Kwon, Dami and I were engaged in conversation. Fortunately, Dami spoke English while Mrs. Kwon understood most Dami still needed to be a translator for some things. It was so nice to have a big family meal. I lived alone back home so I did not get to enjoy times like these often. I tried to help clean up afterwards, but Mrs. Kwon shooed me out of the kitchen. I chuckled as I walked back to the living room, like mother like son. By the time Ji Yong and I left I felt like one of the family. Dami hugged me goodbye and asked if she would see me on Saturday. I told her absolutely.

On the ride home we were going through the photos we had taken earlier. He really liked one I had taken of him at the art exhibit and asked if I could send it to him so he could post it. As we got ready for bed he hugged me from behind pulling me close to his body. He said, “thank you y/n” Smiling as I wrapped my arms around his that held me I asked, “for what?” “For being you. For making a business day even brighter and for being so cool about meeting my family even though it was sprung on you.” Turning around I place my arms around his neck as he holds me tighter giving him a kiss I said, “you’re welcome but thank you for being more than I could ever imagine, for making all my days here in Seoul bright and making me feel comfortable enough to meet your family. I will be honest I agreed without first thinking about it. I’m glad I didn’t think about it because I might have said no which would have meant I’d never get to know your wonderfully sweet, amazing family.” Pressing his forehead against mine he says, “I’ve completely fallen in love with you y/n, this week has gone by so quickly and I’m trying not to think about that I’m losing you soon. I’m sorry to bring the mood down. It’s just tonight being with my loved ones it really hit me; we are going to have to say goodbye probably for forever.” I put my finger under his chin lifting his face so I could look him in the eye, “This whole trip has been a whirlwind adventure and I never thought I’d meet anyone as special as you are anywhere let alone on vacation. I don’t like thinking about leaving either but come what may lets’ make the most out of this time we have together. I love you and will keep loving you long after next week.” “How do you always know the right thing to say?” Smirking I shrugged my shoulders slightly and say, “It’s a gift.” Kissing me he said, “you are a gift.”


	7. Your Love is my Drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the long wait...had writers block...my "real" life was getting kind of hectic so it was hard to focus. to make up for it here is a super long chapter. thank you so much for enjoying the story. I will try to get better with the updates.

After making love we fell asleep in each other’s arms just talking all night long. The two of us discussed how we were going to spend this upcoming week together, our fears of what happens afterwards and everything in between. That morning waking up having all of our concerns vocalized made them less scary. Placing a small kiss on his soft lips I get out of bed and go to begin preparing breakfast. My furry companion was keeping me company as I cooked. As the sausage cooked I heard Ji Yong walking down the hall. “Morning handsome. Breakfast is just about ready. Can you get us some plates?” Walking into the kitchen was the slightly groggy Ji Yong who nodded as he went around me to obtain the dishes. I loaded the plates and placed them on the dining room table. Ji Yong reminded me that he can’t show me around today, “Since I need to go to the studio and Olympic Park today to finalize plans for Saturday what are you planning on doing?” “Hmm I think I will go to the National Museum I’ve been looking forward to going since I arrived.” Reaching for my hand he says, “that’s my little history lover.” “Yup; museums are one of my happy places. The National Museum is going to be so fascinating. I am not sure which exhibit I’m looking forward to most.”

Leaving the house together consisted of Ji Yong trying to convince me to let him get a driver to take me around. “No, I am taking the subway. Who takes a hired car to a museum?” “But…?” I stopped him and said, “You are in love with a city girl; I’m constantly taking public transportation. Besides, I’d feel uncomfortable in the car with one of your drivers without you with me. I like riding in silence but would feel obligated to talk but then not be able to due to language. It’ll be a whole thing so best option take the subway and just quietly listen to music.” Knowing he was not going to win he forfeited the argument. “Ok, you win. Just text me letting me know that you got there?” Kissing him I said, “thank you, of course I will text you. I’m so lucky to have a guy who cares about my safety.”

On the train leaning against the door as it moves towards downtown Seoul listening to my iPod in stillness the song that came on next though tested my self-control; Kesha’s ‘Your Love is My Drug’. Controlling the urge to begin dancing in the middle of the carriage I tap my foot to the beat. The lyrics reminded me of Ji Yong; he has become my drug. The drug I did not know I needed and could become so addicted too. I was not looking forward to the withdrawals. As more songs from my early twenties played in my ears I had arrived at the museum. I chose to see the exhibits outside first even though there was a slight chill in the air it was bearable. The beauty and serenity of my surroundings led me to shut off my music for a wave of peace washed over me. Staring upon Dragon Falls I take a picture and text it to my dragon. I tell him I miss him but hope that he is have a good productive day and that I would see him later. I felt small pangs of guilt for wishing he was here with me, yet I knew he was working on something scheduled long before we ever met. Reminded myself that I’d be here alone anyway if I’d never met Ji Yong. Finally getting cold I head into the museum. Viewing the map, I chose to start on the top level and make my way down.

The first gallery I went in was the Ancient Egypt exhibit. I’ve always found something mystical about Egypt. Making my way through the other world and sculpture exhibit halls I am in awe of all of the artifacts. I thoroughly enjoyed the China exhibit. After spending over an hour on the third floor I go down to view the calligraphy paintings on the second level. They were so beautiful and so perfect it was hard to imagine someone wrote them all by hand. The private donations the museum had received over the years was vast and incredible. Finally, I made it downstairs to the main attraction, complete history of Korea from Pre and Ancient History to Medieval and Early Modern. It was the part of the museum I was most excited to see.

Like one of the kids who just entered Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory or Templeton at the fair in Charlotte’s Web I was in my happy place. The smorgasbord of artifacts were so beautiful and so fascinating it was incredible. I spent the remainder of the afternoon going through each gallery absorbing all that I could. By the time I was exiting the final room there was an announcement that the museum was going to be closing in a half hour at 6:00. I sent a text to Ji Yong letting him know I am on my way home. He said he’ll see me there; he was leaving Olympic Park now. I arrived back at the apartment before him and not having a key I sat next to the door and was going through the pictures I took today.

When I heard the elevator door open, I look up and out steps the person I was missing all day. With his hand extended to help me up he smiles as I take it rising and say, “Hi handsome how was your day? Successful?” Once up right he kisses me hello and answers as we enter the apartment, “Hi jagiya, my day was highly successful however, it is taking longer than expected to get certain things perfect so I am sorry to tell you this I have to go back tomorrow to finish with the team. So, you will need to entertain yourself again. Are you mad?” “No, I am not mad. This is something really important and you deserve it to be perfect. Do what you need to do so Saturday goes off without a hitch and do not worry about me.” Nodding as if acknowledging what I said he replies, “I will try to finish early so I can meet you. What do you think you want to do?” “Most likely visit the Korean War Memorial and Museum. I want to pay my respects to those who served then and now. My grandfather was also a Korean War veteran, so it’ll be interesting and slightly sobering to learn more about what they had to go through. Enough about the plans for tomorrow. What do you want to do for dinner tonight?” He was about to answer when his phone rang; seeing who it was on the caller id he answered it. Whoever he was on the phone with must have been saying something funny for as he spoke he began to smile and talk faster. Though I could not fully understand what he was saying I figured I’d give him some privacy, so I went into the kitchen to get something to drink. After a few minutes Ji Yong came in and said, “Sorry about that but we may have plans for dinner if you’re interested.” “It’s ok. What are these maybe plans? I’m guessing it is with whoever was on the phone.” “As a matter of fact, yes. That was Young Bae and he invited us over to his home for dinner with his wife, Seung Hyun and Dae Sung. I told him I would let him know after I spoke with you.” “What is there to talk about lets go you have not seen them in God knows how long. Lets’ freshen up really quick then we’ll head out.”

Ji Yong and I were the last to arrive. Young Bae lead us into the living room after greeting us at the door where the others were already gathered. Hyo Rin immediately gets up off the couch to come over to us. She gives Ji Yong a hug and shakes my hand welcoming us into her home. Ji had already made his way over to his brothers they were all laughing embracing one another like no time has truly passed. Young Bae returned from the kitchen and said “dinner is about ready. Babe can you help me bring out the food?” Hyo Rin excused herself from our introductory conversation and I headed over to be with the boys. Ji Yong took my hand pulling me closer to him and introduced me, “Seung Hyun hyung, Dae Sung this is my special friend, y/n. Y/n these are my brothers Seung Hyun hyung and Dae Sung.” Pointing to each respectively, as if I needed to be told who was who; I reply, “It is a pleasure to meet you both. I’m looking forward to getting to know you all better.” Dae Sung shook my hand first and said, “Y/n noona, I’m so happy to meet you.” “How did you know I was a noona and please just call me y/n; there is no need for honorifics with me.” He answered, “When Young Bae hyung called to see if he was free Ji Yong hyung told him about you then he told us.” Seung Hyun added, “pleased to meet you y/n. Are you also my noona?” I respond, “ugh, I was born in September of 87 to your November 87 so I’m not sure if that makes me a noona or not but again please just call me y/n.” Seung Hyun smiled and posted up for a high five saying, “team 87 that’s where its at.” Smiling at him I high fived him back and said, “damn straight.”

The four of us remained in the living room talking for another 5 minutes or so until Hyo Rin came in to get us. Ji Yong whispered as we were walking that I did not need to follow the formalities of dinner like I had to at his parents last night. The dinner Young Bae made was delicious; such a simple meal but so eloquently done the only word I could think to describe it with is exquisite. The group did their best to keep the conversation in English so I could be included. Though Ji Yong and his brothers quickly reverted to how they acted together as young men and were speaking and teasing each other strictly in Korean. Hyo Rin being the gracious host continued to only speak in English to include me. She and I just ignored the boys letting them do their thing. Hyo Rin turned to me and asked, “so how did the two of you meet?” “We met in an art gallery on my first day in Seoul. I was walking around, and I guess he had seen me earlier that day and knew he needed to speak to me, or he’d regret it.” “That is super sweet. Then what happened?” Turning to look at Ji Yong quickly I continue, “It was sweet however, I thought he was a stalker at first. He then got all nervous and almost tongue tied explaining how he was not a stalker. After a brief conversation Ji Yong insisted I let him, and his driver bring me back to my hotel where he asked me out on a date which I accepted and now here we are a week later.” From across the table the two of us heard, “I was not tongue tied.” “Fine you remember it as you want, and I’ll remember it the correct way.” I responded with a smirk. He smiled making a face of mockingly repeating what I said then turned back to his conversation with his brothers.

Finishing dinner, I helped Hyo Rin bring the dishes into the kitchen she said she will fully clean later and we both joined the guys in the living room. Sitting myself next to Ji Yong on the couch Young bae asks him, “All set for your event on Saturday? We are so sorry that we cannot attend.” Ji Yong gestured with his hands that it was ok that his brothers will not be there while answering, taking my hand he looks over to me quickly before returning his gaze to Young Bae and the others he continues, “I was hoping to have it done today so I could spend tomorrow with y/n but there are just a few more things to finalize.” I chimed in. “I told him not to feel guilty, this was in the works before I arrived, I am fine showing myself around actually going to spend the day at another museum.” Dae Sung said, “Ji Yong hyung is going to feel guilty even if you tell him there is no need. It is a part of his nature.” I say squeezing Ji Yong hand, “that is not a bad thing, but it is not going to stop me from trying to convince him not to be.” Hyo Rin smoothly changed the subject asking if we wanted to play a party game. All agreeing on charades we separate into teams rap line versus vocal. We played well into the night; vocal line won. I apologized to Ji Yong and Seung Hyun for being a weak member of the team. They both assured me it was ok stating I was at a disadvantage for a lot of the references they had written down to play with unintentionally were Korean. We said our goodbyes around 11, turning to all of them, “It was incredible meeting each of you. Thank you for welcoming into your family. I will never forget tonight; thank you again.” 

The following morning Ji Yong and I were getting ready for our day. It was decided that I was most likely going to finish at the museum before he was done with work, so I’d meet him at Olympic Park when I was done, so Ji did not need to rush through his work to meet me. “Bye babe I will call you later when I am just about done so you can let the driver know when to pick me up.” “Alright I’ll see you later. Have a good time." I give him a quick kiss goodbye, and head out. The trip to The War Memorial and Museum of Korea was uneventful; I got there in just under 30 minutes. It was completely sobering the moment I entered the memorial hall. Walking through reading and watching each exhibit tears began to sting my eyes as the emotion of remembrance hit me like a tidal wave. The memorial surpassed my expectations and gave me a further respect and admiration for those who served and still do. From the memorial I continue to walk around the other exhibits for the next four hours starting in the War History room finally ending in the Korean War room on the top level. Going outside around 2:30 to look at the large outdoor exhibit of combat vehicles I texted Ji Yong to see how his day was going.

Y/N 2:35 PM_ Hey. How is your day going? I am almost done here at the museum. Will probably finish in about a half hour.

KJY ♥ 2:37 PM_ Hi – my day is going well. Have another 2 hours or so before I am done here. I will call the driver now telling them to head over to the museum to pick you up. He’ll be out front.

Y/N 2:38 PM_ ok – sounds good. I will see you later. ILY

I could not wait to see him; being at the museum all day had taken an emotional toll on me. As soon as I saw Ji Yong I rushed to him and gave him a hug. Holding me tightly in his arms I felt myself relaxing and calming down. “Jagiya, are you ok? Did something happen?” Raising my head off of his strong chest, “I’m ok nothing happened; it’s just learning about what the Korean Army has had to deal with and still deals with well made me a little emotional. I know you did not serve for me but thank you serving.” I give him a kiss before releasing the hug, “Come on show me around. This small section looks amazing.” Ji Yong took my hand and lead me through his personal exhibition. I point to a table he painted on, ‘I’ll be nicer if you’ll be smarter’, and laugh, “That’s my life motto too. I don’t handle unintelligence well.” He chuckled. There were a few more decisions that Ji Yong had to make before we left for home.

Sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine I pour him another glass then raise mine. “A toast of good fortune for you need no luck. You are a natural entertainer and command any place or thing you choose. You will be amazing tomorrow, and it will be as if you never left.” He kisses my cheek as we clink glasses, “thank you, I needed to hear that. To tomorrow.”


End file.
